Living Masquerade
by Golden Fires
Summary: Escaping a nation on the advent of it's 75th year of war, Marcus escaped the country and went to a nation where peace was more obtainable then back home. Equipped with a self-designed weapon and the power he has yet to fully understand. Can Marcus gain some semblance of peace. Or will the fighting escalate that which he hoped to prevent. (OC x ?) I haven't fully decided.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all, I have been played far too much League as of late, and me and my friend got the idea for Marcus during the showing of Ocean's Twelve Last Night. I put this story's start together to…test the waters, as one may have it. If the opening chapter is received positively, then I will continue. **

The Conquers Sea: the in-crossable ocean to the west of Valorian. The sea was rumored to be a death-wish for sailor's but one ship knew how to cross it that's to lessons from survivors and tales of the dead who lay in it's depths. On the other side lay a worse picture than Valorian. Luvanace (Lu-van-ance) was a nation completely at war with itself, with mass murders and destruction of the city being a way of life. The captain felt very generous and offered to take some people to a nicer world in the city-state of Demacia. The captain's name was Gerath. Twelve families and a single man came aboard. The single man's name was Marcus. He had no last name and simply came aboard with a sword and shield and asked for a place where he would no longer be hated for being himself. The captain agreed to even meet with the stranger.

Gerath went back to his cabin, and prepared to leave when pirates attacked his ship. Gerath escaped but the majority of the crew and families did not. He was also forced to enter dangerous portions of the ocean further south. The winds rocked the ship without ends as the surviving twenty members attempted to bring themselves home. But it was not to be in the end. The Ship chrashed landed on the rocks near the coast Far North of Demacia, but on the other side of Freljord. The man was the only other survivor then Gerath, who disappeared from the scene.

Janna of Piltover, when taking with Nami over the state of the natural world, found Marcus. The Two found the wrecked ship and the unconscious Marcus on the deck of the beached ship, his weapon combo still on his back. Janna took him to be healed in Piltover. It is on this bed that Marcus took his first look onto this much better world, but filed with a different kind of problem.

League Of Legends: The Living Masquerade

Chapter 1: Brave New World

Marcus woke with a start immediately reaching for his sword, but it was nowhere to be seen. His sudden start was for naught. As he was lying down in some type of Hospital bed. He relaxed as hospitals, even back home, were safe havens for both sides. As he sat up, the door to the room opened and two women walked in, one in a nurse outfit and one blonde girl who floated in white robes. Marcus spoke first, "Good Morning."

The two chatting women stopped to see that Marcus had awoken. The Blonde smiled and spoke, "Good Morning, I thought you would sleep forever there." She giggled as her assistant put blades into the corner. Marcus paid it no mind and simply spoke again, "How long was I out Doctor…" Marcus lead off.

The Blonde handed Marcus a glass of water and continued, "Janna. But I am not a doctor really. You were out for about two days after we found you on the ruined ship. Marcus dropped his head, "Did any of those families make it?" Janna shrugged, "We only found you with those."

The black sword and shield lay against the wall. Marcus stood up and inspected his weapon. The Axian Splitter, as he called the combo weapon. He slid the sword into a slot into a slot in the shield, twisting until it locked, and extending the shield and sword into a double bladed war axe. The entire world seemed to fade as he twirled the axe around him with the grace and speed as if it were a light twig. After he pausing, he disassembled the axe back unto its shield and sword state he twirled he blade once and smiled, "I've still got it."

He turned to Akali, who was shocked at the easy use of the clearly heavy weapon. Janna was too busy with paperwork and never say the display. "Shocked, that should not scare you. The power I was blessed with most likely would." Marcus laughed, "It was the reason, I was hated back home in Luvance." Akali tilted her head in confusion."

Marcus walked over to Akali and placed his a finger on her forehead, it is easier to show you. He removed his finger after several seconds. He slid back into the middle of the room; he closed his eyes and breathed. The man's form turned black and the black form formed into the Nurse Akali then spoke in her own voice, "Afraid now?" The Ninja was jarred slightly but not afraid of even herself. Marcus formed back and spoke, "Finally someone who did not try to kill me at the sight of my changing into another. "

Marcus spoke again, "I wish to go to a place called Demacia. I heard they were a beacon of Morality and order in this world. Am I correct." Janna nodded and smiled at his statement. "Then I wish to lend my sword and power to another such cause as the one I fought for back home, but in a nation more…redeemable." Marcus spoke the last word with Regret but shook it off.

"How may I obtain the direction of Demacia, I wish to explore this land." Janna escorted Marcus to Jayce, who after bragging about the Mercury Hammer and the City of Piltover, gave him a map and a general direction. Taking no more time from the busy map, Marcus headed out to see the sights across the mountains ending up at the mountains of Freljord then down towards Demacia. Having his fair share of Bandit encounters and saves. Rumors began spreading in his wake of a bandit turning into a knight during raids or bandit camps all dying at the hands of the man with the shield that turns into an axe. Bandits would flee at the sight of the man with the bloodied silver shield.

Marcus continued his mini-crusade all the way until he reached the city of Demacia. What a wonderful sight it was gleaming towers that were high, but short enough as to not tower over everyone blow. It was a welcome to the total darkness that had consumed the country of Luvance. Marcus could help himself but mentally playing a song commonly played where he used to live: A la menthe.

As approached the gates he was checked for his arms, which he was told were not to be drawn for any other purpose other than dueling or self-defensive and given a week pass to the city. As he walked around he looked around for an inn of some kind. He found, "The Guiding Light Inn" near the center of the city. After booking for a room, he looked out the window of his temporary home for the night. A duel was taking place between some poor sod that was being severely outplayed by the lady with silver armor plates, a bat skin-suit and a silver rapier. Her hair was black but had red on the bangs near her eyes. After the man was trounced, she beat four more men in quick succession before obviously heading home for the night. Her smug grin never once leaving her face.

Marcus smiled at the display and headed off to bed for the night, the light of the day already beginning to fade away. Marcus placed the weapon of his in the corner of the room and took a shower, shocked at how warm the water got, before falling asleep on the warm sheets of the bed.

**AN: Thank you for taking part of this "trial Chapter." If I continue this, chapters will be longer and more flushed out. This chapter is only to see if the premise of the story is well received.**


	2. To Start a new life

Chapter 2: Soul

AN: Italicized names such as _Lux_ denote that this is really Marcus in the form of another.

"The Soul of a true nation lies in the lives of its people." Commandant Alexander Ressin.

Black figures stood in front of the grey background, with each various voice speaking once, "What even is peace anymore: a goal or a dream?"

"The Nexason block was fire-bombed last night. The anarchists are getting antsy again. Command still won't do shit until at least a few more blocks though."

"I guess you can say we were all psychopaths once in a blue moon during the course of the war."

"Born by the sword, die by the sword huh? I was born into this war, but I have no plans to die in it."

"So the mall was attacked on the holiday…fitting in a way…a sick twisted and demented way."

"So, what do we do with the girl? We can't take her with us, we barely have enough to feed…WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST KILL HER?"

"So, the sun rises and falls, but the dark never fades…you sure you ain't a poet Marcus?"

Marcus shot away, placing a hand on his face. His breathing was quite heavy, and the guilt he felt everyday weight heavy on his heart and blackened his soul. But Marcus did what he did everyday, thanked god for allowing him to live through the night, and carried on.

Marcus walked over to the window and opened it up and was immediately blinded by the sun's light, a rare sight in Luvance due to the smog and the smoke from the factories and burning building respectively. Marcus was almost brought back to memories of the war, but immediately shook it off, as he had no time for such distractions.

Marcus left the building and saw the Palace in all of it's shining glory. As he walked forward and accidently bumped into a blonde-haired girl in armor and a huge man in armor nearly double his size. Marcus spoke first, "I apologize ma'am. That was quite rude of me."

The girl giggled, a completely foreign sound to Marcus' ears, and then said, "Ma'am? That is far too formal, call me Lux, everyone does. This is my Brother Garen. We are on our way to meet the prince."

"Forgive me, but who might this prince be? I am not from these parts." Marcus said. This provoked an eyebrow raise from Garen and another giggle from Lux who stated, "Everyone's at least heard of Jarvan IV by now."

Marcus sighed, "I am afraid you misunderstood me. I may be the first person from my continent to step foot onto yours. I am almost positive all the others did not survive the journey…"Marcus trailed off before asking, "Is there an army recruitment post around here? I wish to contribute my gift…"Marcus clenched his fist, as he normally hated his gift. His ability to be anyone but himself in form, voice and personality.

Garen raised an eyebrow at this and said, "what gift?"

Marcus simply shifted into Luxanna's form and spoke in her voice, "Hi. Garen." _Lux_ smiling all the while. _Lux _waved, then shifted into _Nurse Akali_ and she said, "Garen have you been looking out for your health." Then _Akali _shifted into _Garen_, "For Demacia." _Garen _then reverted back to Marcus' true form. Marcus took one step back, "That is no sorcery, I've been able to do that sense birth with no real formal training other than practice. Are you convinced yet?"

Garen and Lux were silent, as well as slightly unnerved, that someone was able to emulate others so perfectly. The two were more shocked to see Prince Jarvan IV, Shyvana, and Quinn on the palace steps, the three very much intrigued by the display before them. To illustrate the point he was making, Marcus shifted into _Shyvana_ but said in his own voice, "Are you scared yet?"

The prince clapped slowly and said, "Bravo. This is a strange gift you have. What is your name?"

Marcus shifted back, lowered his head, and put a hand to his chest, "Lieutenant Marcus Ressin, your majesty. I hail from Luvance across the Conqueror's sea."

That got an interesting look from Quinn. She reverted back to her usual state soon after. Marcus felt the need to speak more of his home, and so he did, "My home is the land of the dead and the dying intermixed with those who have been born into hell. Luvance is a nation at war with itself, and both sides refuse to see reason. The nation has told it's citizens that they will all likely die due to the lack of peace talks since the last one. That last conference was 30 years ago, before I was even born. Our leader is not a day over forty as of yesterday. If you can survive the earth-splitter bomb and the Christmas carpet bombings then you can live through just about everything."

Marcus simply waited for a response. After he received none he began to walk down the street and away from he crowd that gathered until Lux asked, "Why are you here then?"

The question caused Marcus to stop walking in his tracks. Marcus spoke without even turning around, "Simple. I am standing in a nation of morals in a land with time left to redeem itself. I intend to aid that cause, one way or another. As was said by many before I, "Peace…Through any means…is always worth the risk.""

Marcus took the lack of response as acceptance and continued down his path towards the outpost recruitment center. Once he got at the booth, he needed full Demacian citizenship, and so far the next week he was studying for the Demacian citizenship exams.

-Day of Examination-

Marcus walked to the testing office and handed the guard there his documentation. After it was done being looked over by a guard, the documents were passed over to the guard's commanding officer, which spoke, "Sir, come with me. Garen Crownguard and Shauna Vayne wish to speak with you." The announcement was not something that he was expecting. I followed the guard commander with my two folders: one contained my testing documents, the other contained schematics for the armor used by the Imperial Royal Knights before the anarchists fire bombed the entire district in the beginning of the war to ensure there deaths. The commander gestured for me to enter a specific room and I did as I was instructed.

I opened the down to see Garen and Vayne standing against the far wall of the room with housed only three tables and a table. Garen motioned for Marcus to take a seat with them. Marcus sat in front of Garen and said, "I suppose you have questions for me? Otherwise the guarded interrogation room would not be necessary."

Garen nodded, "we need to ask some questions before you join the military, that was your goal correct?" Marcus nodded in response, prompting Vayne to ask the first question, "Where geographically are you from?"

"I am from Luvance, it was a small island nation about seven days sailing away from Demacia's Western shore. The island used to be a large city of two separate nations that connected at a place known as the DMZ. The island underwent a war roughly 70 years ago that saw one of the nations conquered. Then the Anarchy happened about 60 years ago. Within 20 the city was a sad ruined shadow of its' former self. Then stating when I joined the military on the side of the Loyalists, those who trusted in the seating of Lord Tyron the fifth as the true ruler, is when stuff got interesting. Starting my first year in the force, I have never been moved from posting. I stayed at Emerson and Petersburg from when I was a raw recruit until I was its commanding officer. It was all done through the bloodied corpses of friends, the ashes of our homes, and the screams of the dying every night. To others, this is the perfect version of hell. To me, this was the only home I had ever known and would do anything to save it from the never-ending war it found itself in…Including overthrow it…but that's another story for another day." Marcus' face went from sorrowful to joyful-ish, which unnerved Garen slightly.

Garen asked another question, "What would you want to do as a job in the military?"

Marcus was shocked, "We get options now?" Garen nodded, "Where I am needed most. I was essentially raised to be a front-line combat soldier, however, if recon is the objective…I trust you remember our meeting in the courtyard. Though I must say that you are all incredibly strong willed. The city nearly banded together to kill me after I did that to assassinate an Anarchist leader in the area. It was called, "Bloody Masquerade" from them on. Since I spent so little time in my actual, my unit called me the "Living Masquerade." But enough about me in that regard." Marcus sat up straighter, "Are there anymore questions?" Garen shook his head but handed him a letter, "If you pass your test, give that letter to the recruiter, he will know what it means."

With that statement alone, Marcus was left alone to his thoughts, and his Demacian citizenship exam. Then maybe, to a shot of a peaceful life…but that was not a thought for now, for now he had a goal in mind. To convince everyone that the Living Masquerade could amount to something in this world. Especially in memory of the man whose weapon he now wields…


End file.
